When the moon shines bright
by XoexoBlack
Summary: New girl, Jade Harmen, moved to Forks. What happens when the pack finds her secret out? And what about Seth? Has he found his love? I really suck at summaries, I used to not have to do this. Plus, it's one AM. Rated M because of language, I guess. IDK
1. Chapter 1: Beach trip

_**M'kay, so first story on here. I have done other work, but I'm not used to this. I hope I don't fuck it up or anything. This is where I put the stories I don't tell my friends slash family about. That way they can't explode saying, "OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOU SAID FUCK ON THE INTERNET! DO YOU KNOW YOU'RE OWN AGE?!" Yeah, I do. Please review! I only own the OCs and ideasish. Some ideas come from Twilight, others come from right here! You can't see it, but I'm pointing to my head! I'm gonna put a pic of Jade on my profile later, I don't know when. She's based off my bestest buddie so I have her pic.**_

**Chapter one**

{Jade's POV}

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems? (I'm not okay) I say it time and time again, you sing the words but don't know what it means, to me a joke and look another line without a ho--_

I turned my alarm clock slash CD player slash Radio off. It was playing "I'm not okay (I promise)" By My Chemical Romance. Speaking of MCR they are my third favorite band! Second would be Tokio Hotel, while first is, Drum roll please, Queen! Yeah!_ I'll _rock you, baby! That wasn't a sex joke, just sayin'.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my long, black hair out. I began to style it, just doing random shit until it looked like something. Then I worked off of that. It ended up like it did everyday, under combed and with the bangs covering my left eyes. Well, to somebody else it looked like the right, but whatever.

I put my make-up on and then my piercings. I didn't have a lot, two on each ear, two little, tiny, ones on my nose, then a belly button ring. My mom doesn't care what I do, as long as it's okay with my big brother, Ray. I put two gold loops in the ears, small silver dots on my nose (When I say small, I keep it small), and a little ring with a heart on my navel.

I was really happy, it was one of those rare days in Forks where the sun shined and it was hot! Weird thing was, the only people I knew (Not really knew, I had seen them a few times) in Forks that didn't like the sun, moved a week ago. The Cullens, I think. Back to subject, I went to my dresser and began to put something together, then I paused.

First, I moved over to my bed and hit the button on my alarm clock thingy so it started MCRs new song. It had no official title, but people called it Stay or Stay awake. The only version you could get was one recorded at the concert then edited to try to make it sound good. I had found a version that worked for me.

I pushed play and the music, well first the cheering crowd, then the music, blared through my room. I danced around as I reached my night stand. I picked my iPhone up and dialed the number that had shone up over a million times.

"Ellos?" Hello without the H and with an s, so like, several hellos.

"Lilly? Hey, it's Jade, you wanna go to the beach today?" I held the phone away from my ear.

There was a pause. "Hell yes I wanna go to the beach! I'll be there in two minutes tops!" I could still hear her. I laughed as she hung up. Lilly had been my best friend since I was two and we stayed close. She even had a key to our house and was welcome any time. Lucky me she took that all too seriously.

I dug in my drawers until I found my little blue bikini. I took my pajamas off, well, I took my tank top and underwear off, and put it on. I put a yellow T-shirt and jean shorts over it. I packed my towel and looked around for other things I may need.

I felt something go on my face and my vision got all dark. I smiled. "Hey babe. Ready to go?" Lilly asked me.

I took the sunglasses off and put them back on so that they were perfect. "Almost." I said.

I grabbed my iPod then stuffed everything into my bag. My iPod was identical to Lilly's and we had matching play lists. We're into the same stuff. I also had a little jack you can plug into one of them so that two sets of headphones can go in. It was very convenient.

I walked down the steps. I swung into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and leaned against the wall. I took a bite. "Hey mom, me and Lilly are gonna go to the beach. You know, First beach. The one on the rez." I said to her, taking more bites.

She was folding laundry, something I never had to do! I never had chores, then again, I never got allowance. I had to work for it. Then again, working at Spencer's wasn't so bad. Except for the fact that people can actually by sexual items. It kinda creeps me out. I just put on a smile and say bad things in my head! It works for me.

My mom didn't look up. "Going with Ray?" She asked.

"No, Lilly." I replied.

"Hi Lilly," She said in an unchanging tone. "Okay, fine. Be back in-- I don't know. I'll call, 'kay?" She shook her head when she got to the time part.

I smiled. "Sure, thanks mom!" I called, running out the door.

On the way, me and Lilly put my iPod on. I searched around for a song, stopping at "Let it rock" by Kevin Rudolf. Me and Lilly screamed the lyrics as we walked. We could sing good if we wanted too, but that's just not as fun. Finally, Lilly reached over and paused it.

"Jade," She said in a hushed voice. "People are staring." She snickered.

I put my hands on my hips and stuck my nose in the air. "Fine then! Let them stare! Laugh and point, we do the same behind your back!" I announced. Lilly was giggling her head off. Then I went to the same hushed voice. "Hold on, hold on. Lets give'em something to really stare at." I was cracking up the whole time I was finding the song. Finally I put it on.

Lilly through her head back and laughed. We didn't sing the verses, we waited for the chorus. When it came, we both stopped in our tracks and jumped up. "You make me wanna Lala! In the kitchen, on the floor! I'll be your French made when I greet you at the door! I'm like an ally cat, drink the milk up, I want more, you make me wanna, you make me wanna, Scream!" We yelled at the tops of our lungs.

There was a group of people behind us, I think we scared the shit out of them. It was funny. After the chorus, we went back to walking and not singing, waiting for the next time we would scream.

Every time it was funny because the people behind us obviously didn't know the song, so when we would stop, they would hit us. It would be funny because finally one of them got that we were gonna keep doing it and kept his distance.

The sing ended and we went back to screaming regularly. Until we got to the beach, then Lilly took off to find a spot and I followed. Lilly was satisfied with a place a little bit away from the shore, but we wouldn't get wet if we just laid there for an hour. Lilly put her stuff down and ran for the water. I did the same.

I went until the water was up to my waist, a little afraid of sharks and stuff. After a while, Lilly swam back to me. She went up to my ear, not that there was anyone else near us.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "It's those freaks!" She said.

I looked around the shore, and sure enough, there was Sam's pack. Lilly called them freaks, which I think is kinda rude. She would call them that, then when you look at us, well, we would down right be insane!

I groaned. "You know, that's not very nice." I pointed out.

Lilly sighed. 'Yeah but--" She hit her hand against my chest. "Oh my god one of them's missing!" She exclaimed. One of them, who's name escapes me, looked in our direction. Lilly quickly dunked herself underwater. I hit her head when he looked away.

Then I thought about it. "Hm, Jacob, wasn't it. He left when the Cullens did. I thought these guys hated the Cullens. Whatever, lets stop talking about it! You're gonna get in a fight with the scary girl and then you'll run to me!" I told her. Lilly laughed and dived underwater.

{Seth's POV}

I stopped, startled form the girls in front of me. They had both stopped together and started to scream lyrics about what I believe to be sex. I'm not sure. They did it several times so I decided it was best to keep my distance.

It turns out, they were going to the beach, too. I watched as they flew into the ocean, leaving their stuff unprotected.

"Look at this!" Embry exclaimed. "Just leave their stuff liein' around. I should take it, just to show them to not do it!" He bent over.

Taking the opportunity, Quil kicked Embry's ass and he fell into the sand. I laughed. Suddenly, Paul's head zoomed to the girls from before. He had one of those, "Oh-shit,-Paul's-about-to-phase" Looks on.

"What?" I asked when he turned back around.

Paul shrugged. "Nothing. Talking about us, the Cullens, Jake."

Oh. That was a bad. None of us liked to talk about Jake or the Cullens. They had to leave, since everyone thought they were already gone, and with Jake imprinting on Nessie, he went with. It was sad for all of us. Well, most of us were only sad 'cause of Jacob. The Cullens leaving? They loved that idea. Apparently the city of Forks would be safe! Not. Now we've got this new problem, something about a new species. I don't know or care.

"Cut my life in-to pieces, this is my Last Resort!" I heard blaring music. I looked around. It had come from the girls. They were playing some song on one of the girls' iPhone.

I looked at the girl. She was really nice loorking, a little crazy, I'll admit, but still. She had long, black hair, styled in a sort of emo way, that showed little blue orbs underneath one side of the bangs. The other was covered. She had a few piercings, but she was one of the girls that could make it look nice. Her head flew up and I looked away in the exact moment.

Then, Sam showed up. "Sorry, I had to--" He cut himself off, smelling the air. His face went blank. "Oh my god...."


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner for twelve

**Chapter two**

{Jade's POV}

I felt someone tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me miss?" I knew the voice.

I turned around to face Sam. I opened my mouth to ask what he wanted, but I was cut off by something. "Jade!" I heard. Then, I felt something land on top of me.

I made a choking noise. "I can't" I coughed. "Breath! I can see the light! No I want to live! Live!" I shouted. The person rolled off me. "What the hell is your-- Collin!" I shouted. Then, we both hugged each other. "Dude, what are you doing here?!" I asked, holding on to my favorite cousin.

He pulled back. "What do you mean, 'what are you doing here?' I was here first!" He said back.

I shrugged. "I haven't seen you."

He frowned. "What about before when you were walking. You looked back a few times." Collin said.

"Oh! It was you following me? Oh well, well when I see you guys, you kinda," I pushed my hands together. "Like, mesh together. I can't tell you guys apart." I smiled.

Collin got a horrified look on his face. "Are you saying I look like _Paul_?!" He asked, looking back to his friends.

I shrugged. "Which ones Paul?" Collin pointed to a boy in the group. " Oh yeah, you look like Paul." Collin faked crying as he covered his face with his hands.

"Hey!" The boy named Paul announced. "What's so wrong with lookin' like Paul?" He asked Collin.

Collin's face became scared. "Ah, well, you see....Hide me!" He shouted, then moved behind me.

I sighed. "Same old Collin." I shook my head.

"Excuse me? Um, yeah. I'm still here." I turned around and faced Lilly.

I patted my cousins had. "Um, yeah, this is Collin. He's my cousin, we haven't seen each other since we were like, what? Seven?" I told her.

_So what if you can see, the darker side of me, no one will ever change this animal I have become!_

I sighed and an annoyed look molded on my face. "Lilly, did you change my ring tone again?" I asked.

She scratched her head. "About that..."

I sighed and picked up my phone. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?! You're not at the house, park, lake! What the fuck are you doing?! And why aren't I there?! Are you listening to me?!" I shook a little, you know. Like when you put your headphones on and someone had turned the volume all the way up, before you can react, you do that shaking thing.

I groaned. "Ray, calm your ass down! I'm at the beach with Lilly." When I said that, Collin started pointing to himself. "And cousin Collin" I mumbled.

"Cousin Collin?!" He yelled again.

I looked at everyone, smiled, then turned my head. I put my hand over my mouth. "Dammit Ray, shut you mouth!" I screamed. I turned back and smiled again.

I put my phone back to my ear. "Out of all the concerts I've been to, I think _you_ are the reason my ears suck!" I sighed. "Yes, cousin Collin. Now, do you need anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah, where are you on the beach. 'Cause when I get there I wanna see you." Ray asked.

I blinked several times. "Well, by the time you get here, I'm not going to be. Okay. Bye." I hung up. "Come on Lilly, Ray's gonna be here in like, five minutes."

Lilly groaned. "Man! Your brother ruins everything!" She said, getting up and gathering her stuff.

I was walking to my stuff when I stopped. "Wait," I turned so I could face Sam. "You needed something?"

His face was a calm mask, the face I had seen at least eighty times. "No, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting."

I blinked a few times. "All right, um, bye Collin, I'll see you later, 'kay?" I walked over and hugged him. I couldn't help but notice who extremely warm he was.

He sniffled like he was crying. "Okay, I guess. I think I'll survive."

I laughed and stood back. "Here, I'll give you my cell number." I held out my hand for his cell phone. "Oh wait, you're poor! I'm sorry, couldn't resist." I laughed a bit.

He pushed me, then turned around with his arms crossed. "Not funny."

"Then why am I laughing?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You're probably high and high people laugh at everything." He had a sullen expression on when i walked aorund him to see his face. "Oh my god!" He said, snapping out of it.

"What?" I asked, seriously worried.

He had a horrified look now. "What the hell attacked your nose." A smile spread across his lips.

I frowned. "I hate you." I said.

He hugged me. "I love you, too."

We both laughed. While he hugged me, I felt something tickling me. I snapped my knee up. "Lilly stop!" I screamed. She was the only one who knew where I was ticklish.

"Then come on!" Se complained.

"Fine!" I said. I tried to pull away from Collin, but he wouldn't let me. "Come on, let me go." I tried harder but it didn't work.

Suddenly, I was in the air. "Come on, yourself. You're coming with me!" He began to walk.

"Ah! Put me down, put me down, put me down, put me down! Lilly, grab my stuff!" I yelled the last part when i realized Collin wasn't going to put me down. Lilly laughed, but got my bag and towel. She ran up to me and gave me my stuff. I expected her to come with, but she just waved. "Jerk!" I called to her.

{Seth's POV}

"Come on guys, time to go!" Collin announced, carrying his cousin.

Collin had slung her over his shoulder. When we hit the sidewalk, she gave up and let her head hang down. With that, she screeched.

She hit Collin's head. "Collin, you fucked up my hair! Do you know how long it took to get it like that?!" She asked, obviously mad.

She screeched again and Collin laughed. "Guys, this is my cousin, Jade. But um, just to tell you, she suffers from insanity."

Jade put her hands on her hips, which looked kinda funny, with her being upside down and stuff. "I don not suffer from insanity....I'm enjoying every minute of it!" She laughed, but soon stopped. "Wow, okay, put me down. The blood is rushing to my head and I'm getting dizzy."

Collin continued to walk. "Then put your head up."

Jade groaned and did then looked to me. I had been carrying her bag, since her friend left it with me. "Hey!" She called to me. "Gimme my iPod! The little purple thing!"

I looked inside the bag and dug around. Finally, I found it, it was underneath her towel so it took a minute. i walked faster and gave it to her. "Thanks." She told me.

"No problem," I muttered.

She pushed a button then put the little buds in her ears. She flipped around for a minute, then landed on something satisfied.

"We are the champions, my friends!" She sang. "And we'll keep on fighting, til the end! We are the champions, we are the champions, no time for losers, 'cause we are the champions, bum bum, of the world!" It was more like screaming then singing, but it still sounded cool.

When we got to Emily's house, she stopped screaming. "Where are we?" She asked. "Are we at your house? Wait, are we all supposed to fit in there?! Hell no!" She shouted. "I am not going to be squished together in some--" Collin covered her mouth.

Embry had been holding his ears, not wanting to listen to her. "Thank you!" He exclaimed.

Collin yelped and removed his hand. He shook it up and down. "Yeah, yeah! Laugh and point, I do the same behind your back!" Jade called out.

Collin chuckled, pulling the girl inside Emily's. "Hey Emily? I hope you don't mind, I brought my cousin." He called, walking in the door.

"And she won't shut up!" Embry slumped down on to the couch.

Emily appeared from inside the kitchen. "It's okay. Hey, I'm Emily." She said, walking up to Collin. She held out her hand. Jade shook it from Collin's back.

You know how when you're upside down for a while your voice starts to sound weird? Her's did. "How do you do. Now Collin, we're here. I can't run away. Put me down!" She yelled.

Collin laughed and put her down. "Okay, time to introduce everyone." Collin pointed to everyone as he said their names. "Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Brady, Leah, and," He pointed to me. "Seth."

Jade had been counting on her hands while Collin announced the names. "Um, Hi, I don't like you, what's up, hey, hi, why do you have so many friends, hi, oh my god a girl, and," She turned to me. "Hey."

Everyone either waved, said hi, said, "Fuck you, I don't like you either!", or just stood there. Yeah, I was the idiot that just stood there.

After Collin had picked her up and she looked back at e, I couldn't really think anymore. I was positive I didn't imprint, but she just... I don't know. But it was something.

Jade noticed. "Washa lookin' at, boy?" She asked, making What'cha into Washa.

I shook my head slightly. "Nothing, nothing at all." I turned around and stopped out of the house.

{Jade's POV}

I crossed my arms. Collin had finally set me on the couch. "Oh, what's his problem?" I asked, irritated. I turned to Collin. "You don't think I'm nothing, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"You're full of yourself." That idiot, Embry, cut in. "You should really stop caring about you and care about someone else." He said, then went back to watching some football game.

I smiled sweetly. "Okay, I'll care about you. What is your fucking mental disorder?" I asked in a pleasant tone.

He smiled back. "I was about to ask the same."

I got up. Collin put his hand on my shoulder, but I brushed it off. "I'm not gonna hurt him, I swear." He was nervous about letting me go, that was obvious, but he took his hand off.

I walked over to where Embry was sitting. He looked up at me. "Oh, I'm so scared!" He turned back to the TV.

_Oh, you should be. _I thought. I moved so I was beside him, but still standing, then, I sat down in his lap. He looked at me funny. I put my arms around his neck and pouted my lips. "Why are you so mean, Mr. Embry. You hurt my feelings." I looked at him through my eyelashes. I could see it flicker in his eyes. How it always did with guys. Most girls can do it, all you gotta do is get real close to them and get all touchy feely.

Embry blinked. "Uh, well..." He couldn't finish. He kept staring into my eyes like a hypnotized kid.

I smirked a tiny bit. "That's what I thought." I removed my arms and got up, walking back over to the couch. "And it'll work on almost everyone else here, so don't fuck with me!" I said, my eyes closed. "Which reminds me," I stood up again. I walked over to the door, opening it slowly. I peeked outside. There was Seth, sitting on the porch steps.

I walked outside, closing the door softly. I went and sat down next to him. "You okay?" He asked me.

I looked at him confused. "Me? I'm fine. What about you. You seemed pretty upset. I was comin' out here just to be sure it wasn't me. I didn't want to get on your bad side." I smiled at him.

I waited for a smile to appear on him, but it never did. "Anyway," I said awkwardly. "You and Collin. How'd you meet? How'd he meet any of his friends for that matter?" I asked him, trying to lite up conversation.

That got him to smile. "We all met through Sam. You know, the pack leader." He said, obviously meaning that Lilly had called them freaks and Sam's pack and other stuff like that.

I looked down. "Sorry about that. Lilly, well, she doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. I guess I don't either. But, sometimes, people do that kinda stuff to distract from other things about them." A small smile formed on my lips. "Sometimes, people need attention to distract away from other things, like, their father ODing a few years back. Maybe they do it 'cause if they don't, there just a mindless placeholder. A way to show the world is advancing.

"Sometimes, they just need to escape from their real life because the one they live in is filled with hate and misery." I looked up at him. Seth was staring at my in shock. "You know?"

Seth's shock faded to concern. "I'm...so sorry."

I tried to smile more, but honestly, it was taking all I had not to brake out in tears. "It's okay. Just, promise you won't tell Collin, 'kay? He doesn't know about my dad yet. My and my mom didn't feel the need to announce that. They think it was a heart attack." I sniffled a bit, feeling the tears form in my eyes. I took in a deep breath.

I felt a pair of warm arms around me. At first, I thought it was Collin, it felt exactly the same, but then I realized it was Seth. "I won't." He said. I only cried a bit. I had gotten all the tears out before, this was just a little reminder. I sat up and sniffed.

"Thanks," I said. He didn't reply. He was looking at my eyes real close, like he was trying to figure something out. "What?" I asked.

"I know you have eyeliner on," He said, looking form one eye to the next. "And it's still there."

I laughed. "Water proof. I was in the ocean, remember?"

Before he could answer, music started to blast from my pocket. _I'm sugar baby, the real sugar baby, all you other sugar baby's are just imitatin', so won't the real sugar baby please jump up, please jump up, please jump up! _

I had reset my ring tone to the real sugar baby by that care bare girl. I forget her name. She was also the girl who played mini moon in sailor moon. I slid my finger across the phone to unlock it. I touched the green button. "Hello?" I noticed Seth laughing at my ring tone. 'Jerk' I mouthed.

"Hey sweetie, it's time to come home. Oh, and your brother is crying. Apparently, you ditched him." My mother said.

I laughed a bit. "I didn't ditch him! We just left before he got there! Anyway, did he tell you I found cousin Collin and his fifty friends?" My mom gasped.

"Really? Well they have to come over! I'll start dinner now! Okay, so I need an exact number." I could hear my mom moving in the kitchen.

I groaned. "Hold on." I moved inside and started to count, but then I had to ask them if they would come, knowing that if they didn't my mom and brother would spend the whole night crying.

"Crying?" Quil asked.

I shrugged. "Gay brother, sensitive mom."

"Ray's gay?! Oh my god, when did that happen?!" Collin asked.

I groaned. "Doesn't matter. Now please! I don't wanna deal with that!" After a minute, they said yes! I jumped up. "Okay mom, that's ten counting Collin and Sam's fiance."


	3. Chapter 3: Movies

**Chapter three**

{Jade's POV}

"Come on Jade!" My cousin called.

I groaned and stuck my head out the bathroom door. "Give me a sec!" I called back.

"One!" I hated when people did that. You say, "Give me a second," Or "Minute" and they take it literally.

I went back inside and continued to fix my hair. That was the one reason why I didin't go to the beach much. I get my hair wet and it screws up. I had to re-do my make-up, too. Then get dressed, _then_ I could go eat. When I was finally fnished, my eyeliner was thicker and I added tinted mascara. I thought it looked cool, but not many other people did.

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I took a seat next to Collin and Seth. Right when i sat down, Collin began playing with my hair. At one point, I turned to him and took my hair back. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He looked puzzled. "What's on your head?" The same smile from before, when he made the nose joke, appeared on his face. I pushed him.

"It's called style, Collin." I turned and smiled at Seth, who had made the style comment.

For dinner, my mom, of course, made too much for twelve people. For you matlites out there, that's a normal meal of twelve, plus ten. So that would be...? Right, twenty four.

Amazingly, all the food was gone when we finished. I was kinda scared that Collin could eat that many hamburgers. What happened to stopping when you were full? Unless.... He did. That's kinda really scary. I stared at his plate. "What?" He asked me.

I sat up. "I have come to a conclusion!" I announced. "I see now that Collin's stomach is a bottomless pit and we should all keep our distance!" I scooted away from Collin, running into Seth.

"Hey, where do I put the food I don't eat?" Brady asked, holding his plate near the trash.

I clapped my hands. "Just let Louie eat it."

"Louie?" He asked. Just when he did, my little rottweiler puppy came running into the kitchen. He was still only three months old so he was really tiny. Extremely adorable, too. "Oh, Louie." He put his plate on the ground and Louie went at it. When he was finished, Louie came running over to me. He jumped up on to my lap, and he kicked my stomach.

"Ow! Louie, you hurt mommy!" I complained, grabbing my stomch. Louie jumnped off and ran somewhere else. You can't keep that dog down.

Most of us laughed, Embry was still mad that I had got him today. I smirked at him and waved. He just glared at me. "What did you _do_ to him?" Seth whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "He's just upset that I seduced him."

"You what?!" Seth asked.

I laughed. "Nothing," I looked over at Embry again.

"I really hate you." He told me.

I didn't answer. I just smiled. When everyone had finished off the scraps of food that were left, it was time for Collin and his friends to leave.

"I'm gonna call you in the morning, be up by nine!" Collin said, hugging me goodbye.

I pulled back. "_Nine_? I don't get up until three PM."

He looked shocked. Collin shook it off and went to his friends car. Seth was the last to leave, and he had his own car so he could stay when all of them left.

"Thanks for the food," He mumbled, then tried to leave. Note the word "_Tried_".

I grabbed his arm. "Are you sure I didn't do anything? You just seem..." I looked for the words. "Really uncomfortable being here."

Seth shrugged. Then smirked. "Being in the same house with Leah can put you on edge."

I grinned. "Tell her I said hey."

Seth nodded, then turned to leave. He waved while walking away. He turned when he was at his car. "See you tomarow?" He called. I nodded my head and he got in his car.

I shut the house door. I turned around and headed for the stairs. "Hold it!" My brother called.

I creeped back down. "Yeah?" I asked.

"How come _you_, of all people, can get that ,any guys to come over, when_ I_,Ray Harmen, can't get a boyfriend?! It's not right!" My brother pouted.

I laughed. "Come upstairs. I'll do your hair."

My brothers face lit up and he ran up the stairs to my room.

_Well I've really been, on a bender and it shows, so why don't you blow me, a kiss before she goes. Give me a shot to remember! And you can take all the pain away from me!_

I groaned and felt around on my nightstand for my cellphone. I heard a barking. I picked up my cell phone and answered it. "Hello?" I asked in a really sleepy tone. Louie had climbed up so he was at my side. I petted him the whole time I talked.

I could here an engine in the background of the phone. "Get up, get dressed, get moving."

I groaned and looked and my clock. Then I groaned louder. "What happened to three o'clock?" I asked, getting out of bed slowly.

I went to my window and I could see Collin out there with his car. Quil and Seth had gone along. Then there was a little girl with them. "Come on! We're gonna miss the movie!"

I groaned. "One, what movie?" I asked.

"Haunting in Connecticut." Collin answered, waving from his car.

I smiled. "Sweet, I'm up for a thriller. Oh, now I'm sad."

"Why?"

"Because Michel Jackson is dead!" I began to fake cry. "I'm so not over that! I mean, sure, he used to be black then he went white," My voice went back to normal. "Still not sure how he did that," It went back to the cry. "Sure, he touched all those little boys, sure the beginning of thriller was pointless and it lasted fourteen fucking minutes, but it was awesome! He was the coolest thing ever and he's dead!" My cry soon turned into a laugh. "Oh, and two, who's the pedophile?" I asked, mentioning the little girl.

Collin paused. "Quil's, well, he's basically a nanny." I paused, too, then, I bursted out in laughter. "Wait, Claire, the little girl, wants to talk to you. Hold on."

I tried to control my laughing while i heard the phone travel from one to the next. "Hewo?"

"Oh my gosh! You sound so adorable!" I squealed into the phone.

I heard a high pitched laughter. "Okay, you gotta huwy up now! Qwil is mad."

I laughed. "Okay, bye sweetie!"

"Bye!" She said. I heard the phone hang up and I did the same with mine.

I tried to get ready as fast as I could, not wasting as much time on my make-up as I usually did. Putting a purple shirt together with some jeans, I grabbed my purse and ran out the door. "Bye mom, I'm goin' to the movies with Collin, Seth, and Quil. And the little girl he nannies." My mom held out her hand. "What?" I asked.

"Gimme the drugs." She said sternly.

I laughed. "I'm not on anything, look!" I walked over to her and she examined my eyes.

"Okay, I guess...."

"Thanks!" I called, running out the door. I made my way over to Collin. "Hey!" I hugged him. I felt something wrap around my leg. I looked down. I cute little girl was hugging me.

She looked up. "Gwoup hug!" She called.

"Group hug!" I yelled louder then she did. "Seth, get your a--butt over here! It's a group hug! You too, Quil." Quil ran over and started to hug everybody. "Come on, Seth!"

"Yeah, it's fun!" Quil shouted.

Seth sighed. "Fine." He trudged over and began to hug us.

"Yay!" I squealed.

"Give me, the drugs!" I heard my moms voice. She separated the sentence into two.

I laughed, then turned. "We're not high!" I shouted, then got into the car. There was a little car seat in the car and I sat next to that.

Quil glared at me. "Scoot over. I'm sittin' next to Claire."

I groaned. "Fine then, shot gun!" I called.

Collin, who had his hand on the passenger door, groaned and moved to the back. I got out of the car and danced to the seat. I got in and put the little sun thing down, checking the mirror. I felt something hit the side of my chair. It was Collin's chin. "You're obsessed over your looks." He said, watching the mirror as I fixed my lipstick.

I smiled. "Their worth obsessing over. Plus, I woke up to the phone ringing so I didn't have anytime." I said as the car started. I stopped when we actually started to move, I didn't want to ruin anything.

The car ride was mostly quiet, except for when I saw a fox on the side of the road. He was carrying a dead bunny. I felt bad for the bunny but I was happy the little foxes got to eat. I squealed and got Claire to look. Then, when we went inside the theater, Quil and Claire left to go see Ice age three, this was to scary for a girl Claire's age!

During the previews, I listened to my iPod, not caring for the new movies coming out, well, except for the Harry Potter trailer, I actually yelled, "Everybody shut up!" When it came on. But after that I didn't care. Seth removed my headphone and told me when it was starting. Normally, would've ripped his head off for removing my music manually, but since think he's cute, I didn't do it. What?! Yeah, I think Seth is cute, great for me!

Halfway through the movie, I decided didn't like it. I had already hid behind Seth four times. That's just mean! But, I continued to watch, thus, I continued to hide behind Seth. He didn't seem to have a problem with it. Collin did, though.

Whenever I would hide, Collin would elbow Seth. Whenever I gripped his arm, Collin glared at him. Whenever I made any contact what-so-ever, Collin made contact, too. It started to get ridicules. At one point, the camera was moving slowly into a room and right when it went in, Seth pushed me a little and made a little, "Boo!" It scared the shit out of me.

When the movie was done, I was practically shaking. "You know what the worse part is?" Seth asked with a grin.

I shook my head.

"It's based of a true story!" He smirked and said, "Boo!" Again.

I glared at him. "You just wait! In a matter of weeks, Louie'll be up to my waist, then I'll get him to rip your stupid head off!" I told him, nodding to myself.

Seth shrugged. "Eh, Louie loves me."

I shook my head, smiling. "Louie has one master, and what she says, go's!" I was referring to me when I made the master comment.

Seth shook his head. "Whatever, time to get lunch!"

I looked at the clock on my cell phone. "I'm supposed to be waking up now." I groaned.


	4. Chapter 4: My cousin is a stripper

**Chapter four**

{Jade's POV}

We walked out of the theater and into the big lobby thing. Seth, Collin, and I had to wait a few minutes for Quil and Claire, but after that we were all out. It was lunch time apparently. For me, though, it's breakfast time. I should still be in bed, snuggling up to my baby Louie!

My stomach growled. "Food!" I whined.

Collin hit the back of my head. "Where do you wanna go then?" He asked.

I thought for a minute. "Hm, I dunno. What's about you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Seth?" I asked.

Seth thought about it. He put his finger on his chin and made a little, "Hm," Noise. Finally, he shrugged, too. "I don't really know, either. I'm not hungry." He replied.

"Maybe we should just go home." I suggested.

Collin shrugged. "Okay, hey wait!" He said suddenly. "Tonight there's this big bonfire thing. You gotta come!" Collin pleaded.

Before I could answer, Seth hit Collin's arm. Collin rolled his eyes. "Seth's worked up because it's supposed to be a 'Family' thing." He rolled his eyes again.

My mouth fell open. "Um, hello? Cousin?!" I pointed to myself.

"Yeah Seth! Cousin!" Collin repeated.

Seth sighed. "I don't have a problem with it, but Sam'll kill you. But if you wanna bring her--"

"Yay!" Collin cheered. He scooped me up and held my bridal style.

{Seth's POV}

I pushed the door open. Collin still ranting behind me. "I don't see what everyone is sayin'! She's not anything, she's like, my sister! Well, she was when we were seven!" He said.

"Before you changed." I mumbled.

Collin hit my head. I sat down on Emily's couch and rubbed my temples.

I could hear Sam laugh. "What's going on?" He asked.

I groaned. "Collin invited Jade to the bonfire tonight." I covered my ears.

There was a silence. I uncovered them. Sam sighed. "Collin," He said slowly. "I've been meaning to talk to you about her. Yesterday, on the beach, she smelled _exactly_, down to the last little bit, like that new thing we're trying to find." He said.

Collin's mouth fell open. "Are you kidding me?!" He exploded, well, not wolf exploded, just real angry yelling exploded. "I grew up with her, I've seen her age!" He shouted.

"Collin," Sam said in a low tone. "Who said this thing doesn't age?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Sam, for once, I think you've really lost it. I spent the day with her, she's just human. Even if she was something, she's harmless. Jade could never do anything like killing people. Honestly, she's just," I slowed down my words, making it one per second. "A teenage girl."

Sam looked at me. "You really believe this?" He asked.

I nodded. "I can prove it, too." I said.

Sam looked shocked. "You can?" He asked. "How?"

"Well, if we had Collin spend the night with her, and she doesn't leave or make excuses to get out of it, then we know it's not her, right?" I said.

"She could decide not to kill tonight." Sam suggested. I chuckled low. "You think this is funny?" He asked, a little mad.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I think it's funny that for once, I'm smarter then you." All eyes were on me. "Haven't you noticed, this thing has killed exactly three people each day. The places, the times, their all in a pattern. It's in an obsessive hobby that we have to figure out so we can stop it. If Collin sleeps with her, then she can't leave. So she can't kill her three people." I said.

"Damn Seth!" Leah shouted. "I didn't know you could do that."

"So, we have a deal. You don't kill her unless she leaves?" I asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I gotta had it to you kid, you're good." He said.

I smiled to myself.

{Jade's POV}

"I wanna hold'em like they do in Texas, please. Fold'em, let'em hit me, raise it, baby stay with me--I love it!" I sang out, doing that thing with my fingers that Lady Gaga did. That little circle around her eye. I never got it, but it looked cool. "Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face!" I sang.

**I dug through my drawers lookin' for something to ware to the bonfire thing. I ended up with a red T-shirt and black denim shorts. I had my black and white "Roxy" swimsuit underneath, just in case. I had short, red and black socks on with my red and black converse over top. I had red, black, white, and silver bangles on my right wrist and a rainbow bow necklace on.

I topped it off with a little tiara I had from my last birthday. I grabbed my messenger bag with several little pins on it, my favorite being "Don't panic!" in big letter, "Go fork yourself!", and "Your face is annoying.", and packed my cell, iPod, and other things I might need.**

I went down the stairs and went by my mom for approval. She always had to check me whenever I went out to a party or get together of any sort. I ran in front of her. She looked at me, then nodded. "Thanks!" I yelled, running to the door. I stopped right before going out. I bent over and wolf whistled. Louie came running around the corner.

I grabbed his leash out of my bag and I clipped it on his caller. "Come on, baby." I said. I walked out the door, struggling with Louie, and went to my Camry. I had just gotten the car for my sweet sixteen. I opened the passenger door and Louie tried to jump in, failing miserably. I picked him up and put him on the seat. I closed the door and walked around the other side.

I opened my door and got in. I started the car. The whole time I drove, Louie kept stumbling over. It was kinda funny to watch. I smiled to myself and kept on driving.

by the time we got there, it was already dark. I got out of my car and put Louie on the ground. I had to resort to holding him, since he fell on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh, even though it was cruel. Somebody ran up to me. I couldn't tell, it was so dark.

"Ah! You brought Louie!" It was Brady.

I held the leash out to him. "Wanna take him for a walk?"

He grabbed it. "Thank you!" He ran off.

Suddenly, I felt an arm go around my shoulders an another go around my knees then pick me up. "Glad you could come." I was pretty sure it was going to be Collin, but it wasn't.

I wrapped my arms around Seth's neck. "Wouldn't miss this for the world." I said.

I could see the small glow of a fire in the distance, but it wasn't close enough to warm me up. It might've been hot enough today for shorts, but at night it got colder. I snuggled into Seth, him being so warm. About a minute passed, then I could hear Seth call, "Collin, come take your cousin away from me." He said.

I groaned. "But I like you better then Collin!" I said.

"Ouch, thanks." Collin said sarcastically. I could feel him pulling me away. I hopped down freely.

"I can walk!" I said. I looked around. "Hey," I said. "Where's Brady?" I asked.

"Why?" Collin asked me.

"Because he has my dog." I could see Collin's face lighten up. "You brought Louie?!" He asked.

I nodded, knowing he could see me. Just then, Collin took off running. Trying to find Brady, probably. I felt someone remove my tiara. "Hey!" I complained.

Seth was holding it. "What's this?" He asked.

He held it above my head as I jumped for it. "It's mine, that's what it is! Now give it back!" I yelled.

*Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?

Don't cha?

Don't cha?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?

Don't cha?

Don't cha?!*

I screeched as I heard my cell phone. Over to the side, I could see Collin doing a stripper dance. I quickly answered it.

"Ey babes! Where are you?!" Lilly asked.

"Lilly! I told you not to mess with my ring tone again!" I yelled at her.

I could hear her laugh. "What'd I leave it on?!" She asked.

I groaned. "Don't cha by Pussycat dolls." I mumbled.

She laughed. "Anyway, where are you?" She asked.

"Put it on speaker!" Collin yelled.

"No!" I yelled back. "It's none of your business." I told her.

"You're with Collin." She said. "And his hot best friend?" She asked.

"Lilly!" I yelled at her.

"Put it on speaker!" Collin yelled louder.

I groaned and pushed the speaker button. "Hey Lils, you're on speaker."

"Really? Hi everyone!" She paused. "Hi Collin's hot best friend!" She yelled. "Wait, I wanna talk to Collin!" She said.

Collin ran up. "Yeah?" He asked.

There was a pause. "Aha! Jade likes me better then you!" She yelled.

Collin's mouth dropped. "She does not! Blood is thicker then water!" He yelled, crossing his arms.

Lilly laughed. "Yeah, I know that. I also know that you haven't slept in the same bed with Jade since you guys were seven! I slept with her last week!" She shouted at Collin.

Collin gasped. "What?!"

"And you know what'll really beat you?" She asked.

"What?! What?!" Everybody was holding in their laughs listening to the two.

There was another pause. "I, Lilly Wilks, have seen Jade Harmen," She paused. "In only her undies!"

"LILLY! You were supposed to keep that to yourself!" I held the phone close to my mouth, hopping it would hurt her ear.

Collin fake cried. "You were gonna keep something from me!"

"Haha! Eat that, Collin!" Lilly yelled before hanging up.

"That little bi--" I scowled, holding in the swear, I just noticed Claire had come with.

"Jade," Collin spoke darkly. "Take your clothes off now!" He yelled, jumping on me.

"What the hell!? Heck no you pervert! Get off me or I'll scream rape!" i yelled at Collin.

"Heck no! Lilly had an unfair advantage!"

The adults around the fire completely ignored the scenario that was unfolding in front of them.

Quil took Clair from Emily's grasp, bringing her more out towards the water so she wouldn't wake. I was too busy screaming my mouth off since Collin was trying to _rape_ me in front of everyone. The rest of the people got a crack out of this, minus the girls. They were having some thoughts about Collin raping me. Leah, who was silent most of the time got up from her seat and scarily walked towards his body that was caging me Seth, who I could see from the corner of my eyes watched me frowning... a lot.

Right before Leah could get to him, he lifted my shirt over my head. He stood back, satisfied with himself. I stood up. And gave a little irritated smile. He looked at me. "Dammit!" He yelled, looking at my bikini top.

"Sorry, pervert! Not today!" I yelled taking my shirt back.

"Well then," I heard Collin's voice as I slipped my shirt on. "I'll just have to see under that swimsuit! Then I'll beat Lilly!" He yelled.

"Ah! Wait, what?!" I yelled.

Collin went for me again and I ran over and jumped into Seth's lap, holding his hot, as in temp., body as tight as I could.

"Stop it Collin or I'll call the cops to come shoot you!" I yelled.

"Like that'll stop me!" Collin said, flexing his arm and looking at his muscle.

"Oh yeah, well I make Seth stop you than! I bet he's stronger than you!" I teased sticking my tong out at him

"As if, no one is stronger than me! I am Superman!" He grinned getting ready to pounce on me again

"No you're not!! If you're Superman than Seth is Batboy!! And Batboy is more kick ass because he's not old!!" Seth had a smug look on his face.

Emily not wanting to see us act like children who were about to get raped she brought out her secret weapon. Cake. Her cake, which was for sure to be way better than anything Martha Stewart could bake. Collin froze in mid leap, smelling the sweat sugar icing. I could even smell it, it was smelled soooo yummy!

Everyone formed a line in front of her, their plates ready. A smug look on her face she smiled, yup she's cool like that.

Seth and I were both first, with Jake behind us. He bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet wanting to taste the cake. Emily winked at me, slicing a H U G E piece of cake for me, it filled the whole entire plate. But that wasn't a problem I could finish it! I watched as she cut a much smaller piece for Collin, who didn't seem to notice then. Sam laughed, stealing some cream from the cake and also a kiss from her. As we sat back down, me still firmly beside Seth just to make sure, I grinned at Collin.

"Haha!! Calley lookie!! I got a bigger piece than you!!" I grinned showing the full plate

"What?! No fair!!" He looked towards Emily but the plate was already empty

"Jade!! Give me some!!" He cried, falling on his knees

"Pfft! You wish!"

I smirked enjoying Collin's heated glares as I ate the best cake on earth.

Half way done, I looked at Collin, he was already done and was still glaring at me. Jared passed me a plate, thinking ahead of me. I smiled cutting a piece out of my cake, and handing it to Collin. He smiled like a kid who got to see Barney. Just as he was going to put his fork in the cake I pushed his face in the cake. Collin froze, feeling the chocolate bread wash on his face. Then he stood up slowly, and everyone 'ooh', Embry added some scary Halloween music (don't ask how he got it [probably from his cell]) just as the plate fell from his face. He turned towards me, a evil and dark look on his face, did I just forget he was a freakin' giant!?

"JADE. YOU WITCH!" He yelled leaping on me, but I was already on Seth

"Blahh! Go away!" I cried, clinging on Seth as Jacob tried to pull me away

"Collin! Let go you're going to pulled her legs off!!" Seth yelled, anger in his voice. I was shocked, but the pulling reminding me to be scared

"Waaaahhh! Misses Sue! Collin is going to eat me!"

"Collin, let go of Jade. She was just having fun." Sue said and Collin growled listening to him

"Blah!! Collin you're now my number 5!!" I yelled at him, wrapping my arms around Seth

"What?! I thought I was your number 2!!" He got up, his face was like he just found out Santa was fake

"Not anymore" I stuck my tong at him, "Lilly is number 1, Seth is number 2, Leah is number 3, Brady is number 4 and you're number 5!!" I grinned

**This is what Jade's waring. polyvore . com/bonfire/set?id=10422771 **


	5. Chapter 5: Happy or Sad

_**I'm making you all bi-polar. Making one story so funny you pee your pants, the nest you you're crying your eyes out. That's just how I role. Anyone notice how bi-polar Jacob was in Eclipse? One second you wanna punch him in the face, the next, you wanna give him a hug! Like when he said he was gonna commit suicide and Bella told him to kiss her. Then, when she doesn't really react, he's like, "You want me to come back, or do you really want me to kill myself." I wanted to hurt him. Then when he got hurt, I hit myself for saying he should be hurt. So then I was reading all sad and depressed, which is when I decided Team Seth was the best way to g--Wait-- What the hell was I talking about?! Anyway, go to Chocoxocupcake. webs. com and click on Banners! Then make me one!  
**_

**Chapter five **

{Seth's POV}

After eating, things seemed to have calmed down. Some time while Claire was singing a pretty song,Jade had gone off to take a walk. Nobody followed her, and she seemed just fine on her own. Suddenly, I could hear, "The happy people are always the ones who are truly suffering..." In the distance. I knew it was coming from Jade. I excused myself and started to walk near her. I could hear her music blasting from a few feet away.

_Sorrow lasts, through this night! I'll take this piece of you, and hold for all eternity! For just one second I felt whole! As you flew right through me!_

Jade was hugging her knees while placing her head in between them. I could hear her crying. I walked over to her and sat beside her on the log she was sitting on. I pulled out one of her ear buds. "Are--are you okay?" I asked.

Jade's head popped up. She had been crying a lot more then I thought. She paused her music and wiped her eyes. She sniffed a few times. "Shit, you weren't supposed to see that." She said, trying to smile.

I frowned at her. "What were you crying about?" I asked her.

Jade shrugged. I put my arm around her and brought her into a hug. She needed it. I rested my head on top of hers. "Really, why were you crying?"

Jade sniffed again. "I was thinking about my life." She said.

"I think it's a pretty great life." I told her, hugging her tighter.

"My fathers dead, my moms a druggie, then, her and my brother are always fighting because she's catholic and doesn't believe in being gay. Then there's me." She said. I didn't say anything so Jade continued. "I try so hard," The tears started to escape her eyes again. "To be able to get up in the morning and put on a smile for my mom. It's already bad enough, she doens't need to worry about me. Daily, I'm the target of torture. People say I'm a freak, they say I'm insane, but nothing hurts as bad as the comments some people make." She mumbled.

My grip tightened, I was getting really upset by this. "What do _they_ say?" I asked.

She shrugged once again. "Well, first there's the adults that check me for drugs everyday, just because of my parents. Then, there's the kids. I've had people say horrid things. Like, 'Your dad ODed to get away from you.', or, 'I hope your mom dies in the same closet your dad did,' that one hurt." She said.

I hugged her and kissed the top of her head, purely on impulse. "Don't listen to them." I said. "They don't know you or your family, so it doesn't matter." I rubbed her back.

Jade laughed with no humor. "Yeah, but it might be nice to have more then three friends." She said.

"As long as they love you."

Jade popped the other ear bud out, then started to circle the middle of her iPod. She pressed it, and then, the music I had heard before was filling the air. I glanced down. It was "Sorrow" by Flyleaf. "Honestly," Jade said, getting a little tone back. "It seems appropriate." She said.

I was silent for a minute, not wanting to ask the question which seemed vital at this moment. I sighed, finally asking, "Do you want to go home?" She waited for a moment.

Jade shook her head. "No, I just need to talk to someone..." She looked over at the fire.

I released my arms and she got up. She began to walk back to everyone else.

{Jade's POV}

My walk was unsteady, still a little shaken from my brake down. I tried not to let anyone see that. I walked over to the fire where Collin was sitting. I sat next to him.

"I--" He started to say.

"Not in the mood!" I replied quickly. Collin sighed and gave me a hug.

"It's getting late, you know." He told me.

I shrugged. "You wanna go home?" I asked.

I couldn't help but notice Sam nod slightly to Collin. He sighed. "Actually, I was hoping I could spend the night at your place. You know, catch up with aunt Tracey." He said, shrugging.

"Whatever," I said. I smiled. "Only if you sleep on the couch!" I told him.

Collin groaned. "I don't wanna!" He said.

"Deal!"

Just then, Leah Clearwater, who had ignored me the whole time, came and sat next to me. For a second, she just stared at the fire. It started to get annoying, so I poked her shoulder. She obviously couldn't feel it, or something. I poked her harder, and harder, until she finally caught my hand, without looking away.

"You know," She spoke. "That's really starting to piss me off."

I laughed. "What are you doing over here then? You should know I'm one of the most annoying people here." I told her.

She shrugged. "I was on your list." She said, referencing to when I said Collin was number five. That made Collin sniffle.

"Then I ought to act like it!" I exclaimed. I wrapped my arms around her and just sat there, hugging her. It was bound to get annoying.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

"I'm having a love fest. Collin! Get your ass over here and share the love!" I commanded.

Collin scooted over and started to hug both of us. Next, Claire came running up and hugging Leah's leg, which brought Quil.

Leah growled. "Whoever hand that is, I'm going to snap your neck."

"Oops, sorry Leah." Quil said.

I laughed and then looked around. "Embry!" I shouted.

"No way!" He said.

"Get over here or I'll make Louie eat you!" I yelled.

Embry groaned and moved to hug us. "See, this is nice. Brady!" I didn't know where he was, but I could just shout aimlessly. "If you don't join the hug, I won't let you play with Louie!" I could feel someone join us all. "Okay, that's six...Paul! You know you want to!" I waited while another set of arms joined us.

I was now buried beneath several people. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Claire, who was beneath most of us. I could still feel her on Leah's leg, okay. "Jared!" I shouted.

I could hear footsteps going the opposite direction. "Jared, I'll call the ghost of Micheal Jackson to come a--butt rape you if you don't get over here." I heard the footsteps turn around.

"Yes! You see, this is fun. It's cal--" I stopped myself. "Seth!" I yelled loudly.

"I'm right here, jeez." Her was already in the group, sweet.

I nodded. "Right then. Emily, would you care to spread the love?" I asked.

There was a laugh. "Sure, why not." She said.

"Now, all that's left is Sam....Okay, I got everybody else, if you don't come, that'll just tear up my soul. Do you know what that feels like? Horrible. Now get over here and hug your soon to be wife. It'll count." I said.

There was a "Hm" noise, then more pressure added to the group. "Now for the adults! Misses Sue! Come and join us! It's very fun!" I said.

It was getting hard to see now. I was surrounded by everybody, since me and Leah were the base. Everywhere I turned there was some boiling hot skin to meet me. Which I think is odd, everybody's body temperature was like, one eighty here.

There was a cheerful laugh, than another pair of arms. "Okay, did I miss anybody?" I asked.

"Um," Jared thought. "You left out my girlfriend. I did bring her." He said.

"Oh, apologeze," That's the way I said it. "Now..." I paused.

"Kim." Jared told me.

"Okay, Kim, get over here now! You're the last of us and you need to be involved. Now, I don't really want to know how much love you've gotten from Jared, I just want you to share love with us!" I called. There was laugh.

"Ow!" Leah growled again.

"Oh lord, sorry Leah, I thought you were Jade." Jared reached around and hit me.

I moved around a bit. "This is cramped." I smiled brightly. "This is also the most fun I've had in weeks!" I shouted.

Leah, once more, growled loudly. I poked her. "Unless it's time to get everyone off me now, don't talk to me." She said, glaring at my finger.

"But I need to know if you're, like, a lycanthrope!" I shouted.

Leah turned her head, confusion written all over her face. "A what?"

"Lycanthrope!" I unraveled my arm from someone and held up one finger. "A mental disorder in which the infected believes itself to be a wolf!" I said intelligently. Suddenly, the whole mood changed. "I mean, you sound like one!" I exclaimed.

The mood was still shaky. It went from, "Hey everybody, let's share the love!" to, "Holy shit, she knows!" Like I would even care if my cousin was mental. I already figured that out.

"Qwil!" Whined an obviously upset Claire. "I wanna see Emwy!" She announced.

"Alright then. Everybody off!" Quil said, pushing through people to get to Claire.

"Pedophile..." I said under my breath. But Collin, with his magical lycanthropey powers, could hear me. He smacked the back of my head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

He growled. "Don't call people Pedophiles! It's rude!"

"Don't smack people upside their heads! It's a pimp move!" I yelled back. Collin hit me again. "You son of a bi--" I groaned, holding in the curse. Instead, I jumped on to Collin. He fell to the ground.

I put my arms on top of his and put my knees on his legs. "Dammit Jade! Get off me! I don't wanna die!" He shouted.

I put his one wrist in my other hand so I was holding both with that one. I smacked him. "Don't cuss in front of little kiddies!" I smiled as I said, "It's rude."

"Why you little--" Collin flipped us and smiled down at me. I weaved an arm through and punched his stomach. Collin tried to hit me back.

I moved my head to the sides as Collin tried to get me in one place. "Ah!" I screamed. "Seth! Help me! Collin's gonna hurt me! Claire! Get over here and use your little fists of fury! Leah?!" I shouted for people. To the side, I could see Quil holding Claire so she wouldn't come.

Leah walked over to me. "Ah, thank you Leah. Help?" I kept moving around.

Leah tapped her finger on her chin. "Hm, I don't know....You made everyone hug me..."

"Come on Collin. Get off her."

Collin groaned and got off me. I popped up and hugged Seth. "Thank you Batboy!"

Seth laughed and picked me up off my feet. "Time to go."

"But I don't wanna! Brady, give me my dog!" I shouted at Seth, then to where Brady was throwing a stick and watching Louie run to it and breing it back. Brady whined, then started to walk to me, carrying Louie's leash.


	6. Chapter 6: I'm on a boat

_**Okay, go to playlist . com and search for chocoxocupcake. Best music in the world, and has stuff Jade listens to...and stuff. Oh, and don't complain that 30 seconds to Mars is totally emo, I know. If you go on Rockband and go to the music store and scroll over their songs, the genre is emo. But Attack RULES! Oh, and don't skip Poison by Alice Cooper, you will be very sorry. Oh, and to you idiots, I do have Cobra Starship. No. I do NOT have that faggy song Good girls go bad because that's their worse song on the planet. LISTEN TO HOLLABACK BOY! WAY BETTER! Sniff....PATD IS BREAKING UP! T_T**_

**Chapter six**

{Jade's POV}

Let me make something very clear to you," I threw the blanket and pillow at Collin. "You're sleeping on the floor. You will not crawl into bed with me. If I see you try, I have the total right to chop your freaking arm off. Okay?" I asked him.

Collin made a sad face. "But I wanna sleep with you!"

"No!"

Collin slumped over and started to walk away. "I'd rather sleep on the couch" He grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, go be emo and sulk!" I shouted to him.

"Says the girl whom listens to Tokio Hotel!" He called back.

I ran so I was out my bedroom door. "Hey!" Collin stopped and turned around. "German people and their music rules! You call them emo compared to you faggy music, like..." I thought for a minute. "Oh! Beautiful girls," I began to sing. "That's why it'll never work, you've got me, "I raised my voice and stopped singing. "Suicidal, suicidal! That can't be right!"

Collin turned and gave me the finger while he walked. "Bad Collin!" I yelled to him.

He didn't turn back. I laughed and headed back into my room.---------_**Okay, interrupting the story. HOLY SHIT MY FOOT IS RED. This has to be bad. There are little spots and I'm terrified, that's why this story is gonna be late. Anyway, I'm also going to have to have back surgery. Bleh. It'll be my sixth, seeing as I have a birth defect called Spinabifida. Rawr. So, everyone hope I don't die, and fr me, go rant about that, "I pledge allegiance to Obama" video. I don't care if yuou are democrat *Like everyone else here in North Carolina* but seriously, that is wrong. Some people can't even say that to the flag, but a person? That's breaking the ten commandments right there. Okay, back to story.------------**_I stripped my clothes and got out my pajamas, quickly pulling them on. I moved the huge mount of pillows on my bed to the floor and slipped under the covers.

I looked over to my clock to see what time it was. Only eleven. I groaned at how tiered I was and turned in bed.

{Seth's POV}

"OMG OMG OMG OMG! OH! MY! GOD!" I jumped as Collin ran up and grabbed my shoulders, shouting in my face. He saw my annoyance and once more said, "Oh my god." Well, he whispered it.

I took Collin's hands and forcefully removed him. "Dare I ask, what?"

Sam ran up. "OH MY--"

I held up my hand. "If one more person say 'OMG', 'Oh my god', or while someone's typing slash writing, 'OHMYGAWD' I will shoot them."

Sam looked strangely at Seth. "Anyway," He started. "Collin, go first."

"Okay! Well, last night at mine and Jade's sleepover, guess what!" Collin said, obviously on some sort of sugar high.

Sam's eyes became wide. "What?!"

Collin smiled and leaned in. "Last night," He paused. "After Jade thought I was asleep," He paused again. "Jade," Pause. "Did," Pause. "Nothing!" Collin shouted. He jumped back and began skipping around. "Hahahahaha!" He sang. "I told you so, I told you so, I told you so!" He leaned back in and stared at Sam. "I told you so." He whispered.

I grabbed Collin. "Collin," I said slowly. "I need you to tell me where you got your drugs!"

He laughed. "Well, I found this sharpie in Jade's drawer last night. Every minute I was sure to sniff it!" Collin took out a pink sharpie out of his back pocket and uncapped it. He inhaled it deeply, held in his breath, and finally exhaled. "Good stuff."

I stole the sharpie out of Collin's hands. "Druggie," I mumbled.

Collin held up his finger, but then doubled over, holding his thighs and breathing deeply. After a minute or two, he stood back up straight. "Anyway," He took more deep breaths. "Jade in on her way and should be here in, like," He doubled over again. "Two seconds," He said with his head down.

Like she had heard him, Jade suddenly burst through the door. "Dammit Collin!" She called, walking over to him. "Gimme back my Sharpie!"

Collin stood up. "I don't have it! Seth does!" He pointed to me.

Jade turned and placed her hands on her hips. I held the Sharpie out. "He was sniffing it. I don't wanna deal with Collin any higher."

Jade looked shocked, then took the sharpie. She uncapped it and, sniffing it herself first, shoved it in Collin's face. "No! For what we're doing today, Collin needs to be high! I mean, not high enough to not remember The lonely Islands lyrics, but still!" She announced.

After Collin was done sniffing, Jade put it away. "Okay, meet me at my house in," She held up Collin's wrist, reading his watch. "Ten minutes!"

She waved and flew out the door. Suddenly, Leah walked up next to me. "Why is everyone high out of their freaking minds today? What is it about Tuesdays?"

I shrugged.

_**Dear Lonely Island, please don't kill me. Time skip.**_

{Jade's POV}

I checked myself in the mirror. I didn't care what temperature it was outside, I enjoyed hoodies. I fixed the long hoodie and pulled my super short shorts down a bit. Grabbing a hair holder thingy, I swiftly put my hair into a side ponytail and grabbed my rainbow shutter shades.

I heard yet another beep or a car horn and I ran to my window. "Fuck off!" I yelled. "Gimme two seconds to get outside!" Collin flipped my off from inside the car.

I rolled my eyes and ran down the stairs, pushing the door open and running to the car. Collin opened the door and got out, pointing to the backseat. "I already called shotgun!" He said.

I laughed once. "We're not taking a car, dip-shit."

"Would you stop cussing! It's rude!" Collin told me.

"I know! Now come on!" I began to skip down the road.

Seth took out the keys to the car and got out, following us quickly. I skipped along and grabbed Collin's arm, who began to skip with me.

Seth shook his head. "You guys are idiots." He said.

I let go of Collin and moved back to him. I smiled and looked up at him through my lashes. "Aw! Are you jealous because I'm not holding you?" I asked.

Seth's eyes went wide. "No!"

I sniffed. "You mean, you don't like me?"

"Well, uh, I mean.." Seth sighed and grabbed my arm. "I'm not skipping, though." I shrugged.

After twenty minutes of walking, and nineteen minutes of Collin whining, we finally made it to the docks at First beach. I smiled and began to walk around the boats. I rubbed one and smiled to myself. "This is it!" Collin ran up and quickly boarded the boat, Seth stopped in front of me.

"What are you planning?" He whispered in my ear.

I turned so I was facing him full on. He was closer then he had ever been to me. I could feel him warm breath tickle my skin, he was practically heating me. I smiled. "You'll see."

I moved out from under him and quickly boarded the boat myself. "You ready?!" I asked Collin. He shrugged. "'AW SHIT!'" I began to sing, well, rap really. "'GET YOUR TOWELS READY, IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN!'"

Collin smiled wide and began to sing along. "'Everybody get a place on the fucking deck, but stay on your mother fucking toes. We're runnin' this, let's go.'" Seth sighed and sat down, watching us make fools out of ourselves. I sang the lead while Collin tackled the T. Pain parts.

"I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat! Everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailin' on a boat!" I sang out, dancing on the deck. "Seth! Get up and dance at least!" I shouted.

"No!" He yelled back.

"'I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat! Take a good hard look at the MOTHER FUCKIN' BOAT!'" I practically screamed with Collin. "I'm on a boat mother fucker take a look at me!'" I smiled at Seth.

He shook his head. "Would you stop?"

I tapped my chin. "Hm...Tempting....What do I get if I stop?" I asked.

Seth smirked. "A fully intact face."

"Uh! Mean!"

Suddenly, Collin jumped up. "'Hey mom if you could see me now! Arms spread wide on the starboard bow! Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow! I can't regard that, ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE!" I smiled.

""Yeah,'" I turned to Seth.

He sighed. "Never thought I'd be an a boat," He said angerly.

I squealed. "Posiden, look at me! Oh whoa! Never thought I'd see the day, a big boat comin' my way, believe me when I say, I f--'"

Collin pushed me out of the way. "I FUCKED A MERMAID!" Hew shouted.

As passing crowd looked up at us as if we were all insane. I pushed him over and he fell.

_**I'm totally stalling. I could've added tons of mushy goodness in by now, but I don't feel like it. First Jade's gotta know the secreat....And shit....OH! I'm gonna start doin' this now. Okay, dedicated to xxcharlie93xx and TeamJacob55Emi for giving me at least twenty alerats in my inbox. YOU GUYS RULE NOW! Thank you! Bye! Oh WAIT! I know, I skipped a verse. It was before Posiden, look at me. I can never understand that line....  
**_


End file.
